Such dismountable display cabinets are used, for example, by antique dealers or jewellers for the purpose of exhibiting their wares at fairs, exhibitions or the like and, consequently, they should be able to be assembled and dismantled rapidly and simply, require little space and be transportable in the dismantled state. A conventional display cabinet system comprises loose glass panes which can be connected with each other by means of suitable corner connectors made of metal. The corner connectors have grooves, into which the glass panes can be pushed; to ensure an adequately secure connection between the glass panes and corner connectors, the inside of the grooves of the corner connectors are provided with frictional materials, so that the assembly of the corner connectors and glass panes or the detachment of the glass panes from the corner connectors requires a large force; due to the relatively large holding forces of the corner connections, the glass panes must be knocked and/or pressed into the grooves of the corner connectors. This makes the assembly and dismantling of the known display cabinets cumbersome and time consuming. There is also the substantial danger that the glass panes of the known display cabinets will break during assembly and dismantling.
On the other hand, display cabinets are known which are constructed as solid furniture pieces. These display cabinets are also widely used, but have the considerable disadvantage that they do not fit into normal cars or vans and therefore an additional trailer needs to be used to transport such display cabinets.